Morcegos
by NinaHachi
Summary: Near sente falta do Mello após sua morte, então começa a pensar que o morcego que o vigia pela janela é ele.


[Death Note] Morcego

Cap. 1 - Caixão

_E pela primeira vez em minha vida,  
Estou chorando  
_** (Stars - t.A.T.u.)**

Cinco letras: M, O, R, T, O. Morto. Privado de vida. Abatido. Seco. Extinto, apagado, esquecido, acabado. Eu não te esqueci, Mello. Eu não te esqueci. Eu sofro por você ter partido. Sofro por não ter te dito o que queria dizer, por não ter feito com você o que queria fazer. E no fim, você estava certo. Vivia sem pensar, como se aquele dia fosse único e o amanhã não existisse. No fim, mesmo tendo partido antes, você viveu mais do que eu. Eu estou enlouquecendo, Mello. Enlouquecendo. Minhas lágrimas pingando em seu caixão e a dor insuportável que sinto no peito me matando aos poucos. Isso tudo me enlouquece. Você me enlouquece. Se eu ao menos pudesse trazê-lo de volta... Mas não posso. Um ano. Tudo passou tão rápido que eu nem percebi. Talvez pelo fato de eu ficar dormindo o dia inteiro, todos os dias, para não ter que pensar em você. Mas se não pensava, sonhava. Sempre o mesmo sonho.

_E sim, eu realmente me arrependo  
Como eu pude me permitir  
Deixar você ir  
Agora a lição está aprendida  
_** (Thinking of you – Katy Perry)**

Sabe o que eu sempre sonho? Você repetindo, como reflexo de minha culpa: _"Como pôde me deixar ir, Near? Como você permitiu a execução daquele plano? Por quê? Nunca te perdoarei por isso."_ Acordo e percebo que tem alguém me olhando. Olho para a janela e tudo o que vejo é um morcego pendurado na árvore, me encarando, como se me culpasse também. Então cubro o rosto com o travesseiro. E isso se repete sempre. Até hoje contei 363 vezes desde que você se foi. Trezentos e sessenta e três. Com essa, 364. Amanhã serão 365. Amanhã será seu aniversário de morte. De novo olho pra janela e vejo o morcego me encarando. Meu olhar começa a ficar pesado. Pisco e te vejo no lugar do morcego. Pisco novamente e você não está mais lá, nem ele. Então durmo. Acordo tarde, quase 5 horas, decidindo procurar um psiquiatra. Estou tendo alucinações. Impossível Mello ser o morcego. Talvez até não exista morcego. Andei até a cozinha e peguei uma caixa de fósforos. Acendi um e coloquei-o próximo ao lado esquerdo do meu rosto. Lágrimas começaram a rolar novamente e comecei outra crise de choro, deixando os outros preocupados ao escutar meus gritos e soluços de desespero. Halle entrou correndo na cozinha e tirou o palito de fósforo da minha mão.

_Near! Calma, eu estou aqui._Me abraçou. Ela era a única pessoa que eu deixava ver minhas lágrimas.

_Porque, Halle? Porque ele foi tão idiota? Porque **eu** fui tão idiota?

_Ninguém foi idiota, só fizemos o necessário para pegar o Kira. Trabalhamos em equipe.

_Mas ele não precisava morrer por isso!_Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, até minha crise passar e não cair mais nenhuma lágrima. Constatei que havia deixado sua blusa molhada. Voltei à minha expressão de sempre._Marque uma consulta com um psiquiatra.

_Near, você não está ficando maluco, se é isso que acha.

_Mas eu tenho medo de ficar. Ontem, antes de dormir, eu vi o Mello na janela.

_Devia ser só o cansaço.

_Marque a consulta.

_Como quiser._Uma das coisas que eu gosto nela é que quando ela percebe que não vai me convencer, fica quieta e me obedece. Mas o Mello diria: _"Não vou marcar e ponto."_ E era justamente essa rebeldia o que eu mais gostava nele. Veja só, estou me contradizendo. Gosto que me obedeçam, mas gostava quando o Mello não me obedecia. E foi essa desobediência que o matou. Não. Fui eu quem o matou. Não foi o Kira e muito menos sua rebeldia. Fui eu.

_A culpa é toda minha...

_Near._Halle novamente._A consulta foi marcada pra amanhã às duas da tarde.

_Tá. Eu vou sair.

_Vai aonde?

_Hoje faz um ano que o Mello morreu.

_O Gevanni vai com você.

_Não.

_Sabe que não pode sair sozinho.

_Eu não quero que o Gevanni vá.

_Então eu mando outro agente...

_Não.

_Tudo bem, eu vou então.

_Mas só até o portão do cemitério.

_Certo... Mas vai tomar um banho antes e comer alguma coisa.

_Não precisa.

_Precisa sim. Ultimamente você não tem se alimentado direito. Sua saúde já é frágil, assim você vai acabar morto.

_Tá bom..._No fim, acabei concordando. Agradeço por ela sempre se importar comigo. Eu a vejo como se fosse minha mãe. Fomos para o cemitério._A partir daqui eu vou sozinho.

_Tome cuidado.

_O que pode acontecer de ruim em um cemitério?

_Sei lá. Você pode tropeçar e cair ou pisar em um caco de vidro, ou até ficar preso em um mausoléu.

_Deixa de imaginar coisas, Halle. Agora, me dê as flores...

_E o chocolate.

_Pensou que eu tivesse esquecido?

_Não**. **Só completei sua frase.

_Eu nunca vou me esquecer de nada sobre o Mello.

_Esse é o meu medo.

_Por quê?

_Esquece. Vai logo._Talvez ela tenha medo de que eu não esqueça o Mello e não fique com ela. Halle já demonstrou muitos sentimentos por mim. Mas talvez ela só não queira que eu sofra. O túmulo do Mello, ou melhor, o túmulo de Mihael Keehl. Está sujo. Também, ele não tinha ninguém a não ser eu, Matt, L, Roger, Halle e alguns mafiosos. Matt e L também estão mortos, Halle está cuidando de mim, Roger está muito velho e os mafiosos nem devem se lembrar de sua existência. E eu... Eu fico trancado no quarto o dia inteiro, tentando esquecê-lo. Coloquei as flores e os chocolates sobre o túmulo, ajoelhei e comecei a fazer uma oração. E as lágrimas começaram a sair novamente. Realmente não sei de onde saem tantas lágrimas. Terminei a oração e peguei o outro buquê de flores que havia colocado no chão. Levantei-me e fui até o mausoléu em que o Matt estava enterrado. Entrei e acendi o isqueiro. Vi um castiçal na parede, o acendi e o peguei. Desci as escadas então ouvi um barulho. Parecia que alguém havia passado de fase em um jogo.

_Matt?

_Ai, droga!_Ouvi dizerem baixinho. Desci mais as escadas até chegar ao final. Olhei em volta e tudo o que vi foi um morcego e um game boy em cima de um caixão. O caixão do Matt. Deixei as flores ali em cima e fiz outra oração.

_Também sinto a sua falta, Matt.

_Mesmo?_ Era a voz dele.

_Matt?_Olhei pelo mausoléu, mas não tinha ninguém além de mim. Olhei para o teto e o morcego ainda estava lá._Ah, não! Eu preciso mesmo de um psiquiatra. Estou ouvindo coisas.

_Pois eu acho que não precisa.

_Não tem ninguém aqui além de mim. Não tem ninguém aqui além de mim.

_Estou mais perto do que você possa imaginar._Olhei para o morcego. Ele me encarou._Near, também sentimos sua falta, mas estamos sempre te vigiando.

_ME DEIXA EM PAZ!_Corri para fora do mausoléu o mais rápido possível. Ao sair, vi uma mulher de cabelos negros e cacheados com algumas mechas vermelhas, olhos verdes e lábios grossos pintados de vermelho. Ela me olhou. Vestia roupas negras com roxo, no estilo vitoriano, só que mais curtas, tinha um corpo escultural. Do nada, ela sumiu. Era uma alucinação outra vez? Corri para os braços da Halle, em prantos.

_O que houve Near?

_O Matt... Eu escutei a voz dele lá no mausoléu.

_Calma. Era só coisa da sua cabeça.

_Se for, eu estou maluco, Halle.

_Não. Você só deve estar sentindo falta deles, então você pensa que os vê e que os ouve.

_Não foram só eles. Eu vi uma mulher que nunca tinha visto na vida.

_Outras pessoas visitam túmulos.

_Mas ela desapareceu de repente.

_Eu estou muito preocupada com você ultimamente._Voltei à minha expressão de sempre.

_Vem comigo._A levei até o mausoléu do Matt, vendo que o chocolate que eu havia deixado no túmulo do Mello a poucos minutos não estava mais lá. Acendi o outro castiçal que estava na parede e desci as escadas. Me aproximei do caixão, vendo que o game boy também não estava lá, hesitei um pouco mas o abri. Nada._Está vendo, Halle? Devia ter pelo menos ossos aqui. Tem algo estranho acontecendo.


End file.
